


Suspension

by orphan_account



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, M/M, Master/Pet, Restraints, Sex Toys, Suspension, kink: suspension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-20
Updated: 2012-08-20
Packaged: 2017-11-12 13:29:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/491573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He had been hanging like this for a really long time, muscles tense and aching.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suspension

**Author's Note:**

> For the 'Suspension'-square on my Kink-Bingo card.

He was hanging in the air – thighs, calves, wrists, torso and throat wrapped in thick leather bands that were attached with chains to a large ring in the roof. His clothes had been taken away, leaving him naked and slightly cold in the chilly room that he wasn’t able to see due to the blindfold tied around his eyes.

There were fewer things he could do – and move – than things he couldn’t. He couldn’t close his mouth because there was a ball-gag in the way, he couldn’t relax his neck because then the collar around his throat would cut off his breathing, he couldn’t come because there was a cock-ring sitting snug around the base of his penis, and he couldn’t think because the dildo shoved far into his ass was vibrating like mad right on his prostate.

He had been hanging like this for a really long time, muscles tense and aching, and he wished that the man that had been watching him like a hawk since he was first strapped up would move and just do something. It didn’t matter what, but something to change and bring ripples into this seemingly never-ending pleasurable torture.

The toy kept buzzing, and he really couldn’t help the sounds he was releasing through the gag, muffled but still clear to both his own ears and his master.

Yes, that was who the man watching was, his master. The one who had found him and took him in all those years ago, training him to be both a warrior and a submissive pet that would do all that his master wished him to. His master whom had made him crave the pleasure only he could give him.

And then his moans were no longer stifled because the gag that had previously been in his mouth had been ripped away, leaving him openmouthed and panting, delirious with _yesyesyes_ because finally something was happening.

A thick thumb brushed against his lower lip before it slipped easily into his wet mouth and he unconsciously started sucking on it, stroking its underside with his tongue.

His master chuckled, seemingly pleased at his reaction, and he couldn’t help but preen slightly at the unsaid praise, sucking even more fervently.

“You like having something in your mouth, kitten?” His master asked, and yes, he really really did, but it wasn’t fingers that he wanted the most, but something much thicker and so very male.

The thumb withdrew but before he was able to make any disappointed sounds, the other four from the same hand pressed inside in its place, making his lips stretch wide and obscenely squelching noises filled the room as they thrust back and forth, drawing saliva everywhere.

His master continued to speak above all the noises coming from his pet. “I think you do, I think you like it very, very much. A good pet always wants to be filled, and you are a good pet, aren’t you, Allen? So very greedy for your master’s cock and fingers, sucking them in like you can’t live without them. Tell me, do you want to suck on your master’s dick right now, pet?”

He tried to answer, he really did, but his master hadn’t removed his fingers and he couldn’t speak around them.

“What was that? I couldn’t hear you. You know shouldn’t speak with your mouth full, pet, it's bad manners. Oh well, we’ve got plenty of time to train you out of them, seeing as I’m not planning on releasing you for quite some time yet.”

 

 


End file.
